Avec une Carotte!
by BlackVelane
Summary: OS Angelina et Fred tombent sur MacGonnagal et Rogue en pleine action avec une CAROTTE...au final ils ont envie d'expérimenté...C  Ce OS est un défi.


Salut =D c'est la premiere fic que je poste sur ce site, et j'avoue que je suis asse fière de moi lol

Ce qui va suivre c'est un défi d'une amie (Madamefelton), et j'espère que ca va vous plaire ^^

j' m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je pense avoir corrigé la plupart.

Enjoy =D

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AVEC UNE CAROTTE!<span>_**

Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson rentrèrent cette nuit d'un dur entraînement de Quidditch. Ils avaient traînés à la sortie des vestiaires pour être un peu seuls. Avec Georges toujours présent aux côtés de son jumeau, il était dur pour le jeune couple d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Ils traversaient à ce moment la le couloir qui allait les menés vers les escaliers quand ils entendirent des bruits de tables et de chaises qu'on poussait. Il était un peu 22h30 et ce bruit avait tout de suspect. Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent, et d'un hochement de tête se mirent d'accord pour aller jeter un coups d'œil. Plus ils s'approchaient de la salle de classe, plus des bruits suspects en émanaient. Des bruits assez troublants...

- Allez Sevy, arrêtez de me torturer! Mettez la moi!

Les ados se stoppèrent net quand ils reconnurent la voix de la personne qui avait parlé. Fred esquissa même un sourire quand il croisa le regard de sa petite copine.

- C'est qu'elle cache bien son jeu la mère lionne, moi qui pensait qu'elle avait une vie sexuelle aussi attractive que celle d'une goule! Chuchota Fred.

Et oui, c'était bien elle. Minerva McGonagall était en pleine séance de caresses intenses avec...

- Rogue? Dit Angelina sur le même ton que Fred. Comment elle peut arriver a embrassé ce thon à dents jaunes et cassés?

- Qui te dit qu'elle l'embrassait sur les lèvres? Vise plus bas Angie, continua Fred en lui jetant un regard coquin.

Celui ci s'était encore plus approché et voyait absolument tout pas l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il faut croire que les deux professeurs n'avaient pas pris leurs précautions. Angelina, a défaut de rester toute seule, s'approcha de Fred et regarda avec lui ce qui se passait dans cette salle de classe.

Minerva était couché sur une table de profil, sa nuisette était complètement relevée jusque sa poitrine, ce qui laissait a vue tout le bas de son corps. Ce qui fit ricaner Fred et a fortement dégoûté Angelina. Rogue lui se tenait debout au dessus de la prof de métamorphose, le pantalon a ses chevilles. Il tenait dans la main quelque que chose qui semblait être...

- Une carotte? Il va lui mettre une carotte?

- Sevy, que faites vous? Plus vite qu'on en finisse!

- J'aimerais tester quelque chose sur vous. D'après miss Parkinson, cela procure un plaisir inouïe. Enfin je l'ai entendu dans les toilettes...

- Allez y Sevy, je ne peux plus attendre! Faites moi jouir!

Avant que Rogue n'ai fait quoi que ce soit, Angelina avait déjà tirer Fred par le bras l'empêchant ainsi de voir la suite. Angelina marchai devant lui et il la suivait. En la voyant marcher, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir pour petite copine. D'origine africaine, son corps avait tous les atouts pour plaire. De la germa une idée dans la tête rousse de Fred.

Il attrapa la main d'Angie et se mit a courir en direction de la salle sur demande. Angie rouspétait derrière lui mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Ce qu'il venait de voir, bien que dégoutant, l'avait pas mal excité.

C'est une fois arrivé dans la salle sur demande que Fred daigna regarder Angelina. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait...

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses mais commencèrent a se balader partout sur le corps d'Angie et celle ci ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contrairement, elle recula jusqu'au bureau qui décorait la salle et s'y assis, tout en caressant les cheveux roux de son amant. Fred passa sa main sous le chemisier de sa copine en remontant jusque sa poitrine, dont les pointes avaient durcis par la désir qu'elle éprouvait. Elle frotta son pied entre les jambes de Fred, ce qui l'encouragea encore plus dans ses caresses. Les mains de Fred se firent plus baladeuses et commencèrent a descendre plus bas, sous le pantalon de la jeune fille et celle ci se cambra face au contact de la main froide de Fred sur son corps chaud. Fred élimina bien vite cette barrière et s'attaqua au boxer. Il joua lentement avec le petit bout de tissus, sachant pertinemment que sa copine ne pouvait plus attendre. Avant de le lui enlever, il alla chercher un objet juste derrière Angelina sur la table et commença a le suçoter. Il s'approcha d'Angie avec un regard qui en disait long, mais quand celle ci vit ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, elle le stoppa net.

- Fred, ne me dit pas que tu comptais me mettre CA dans le vagin? Une carotte par Merlin! Je savais que t'avais des idées tordues mais la! UNE CAROTTE!

Fred la regarda sans rien dire. Il regarda sa copine se rhabiller en silence. Angelina se tourna vers lui et lui dit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- J'aurais aimé ta carotte a toi Weasley!


End file.
